


Anything for Samuel Winchester

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer thinks he can understand why Sam wants to go to the Halloween party some of his college friends are hosting, but he most certainly doesn’t understand why he has to wear horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for Samuel Winchester

Of course Lucifer showed up at the party. He would do almost anything Sam asked of him. He was very skeptical of the horns, though. He had wanted to wear the vampire costume he had gotten for himself, but anything for Samuel Winchester.

It was just a stupid head band with red horns on it, anyway. He threw on a red shirt to match it and knew he’d feel under-dressed at the party. It was Halloween, you were supposed to wear more than a t-shirt, jeans and a stupid headband. But anything for Samuel Winchester.

Lucifer wasn’t all that popular either. These weren’t his friends, he didn’t know anybody here because he managed to get there earlier than Sam. So he stayed by the punch table and watched the door. When Sam walked in, though, the horns made sense.

Sam was wearing angel wings and a halo. He was all smiles and his eyes scanned the room immediately, brightening when he saw Lucifer in his corner. He didn’t mind the horns anymore, now he kind of wanted a tail to match.

Lucifer saunters over to Sam, amused gleam in his eye. “Seems my bad, bad angel has put the devil in me,” he says with a wink.

“Oh no, you’ve figured out my plan, whatever will I do?” Sam replies sarcastically.

“Tell me why you decided to make us match, for starters,” Lucifer says, dropping the joke.

Sam leans down slightly, capturing the devil’s lips and pulling him closer. “You can’t be that ignorant.”

“Just wanted to make sure it was a yes.” Lucifer replies with a coy smirk.

“Of course it’s a yes.”


End file.
